Time Twists
by Pawesome Sauce
Summary: What happens when Marinette's future kids turn up - confusion and possible Adrinette - up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was walking home from a particularly rough akuma attack. As she neared the bakery she noticed a flash of purple light but it disappeared quickly. Upon entrance to her parents bakery she noticed to teenagers dressed as Chat Noir and Ladybug and a little kid. when the child saw Marinette it squealed "Mama" and ran up to her. The teenagers yelled "Louis, come back" but Louis wouldn't let go of Marinette.

The noise drew the attention of her parents Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng, as they rushed down the stairs to the bakery. She didn't understand what was going on but figured they must be akuma. Seeing these new people in the bakery Marinette's Dad asked her "why haven't you served these customers?"

Marinette responded with "they just turned up out of thin air", by this time they were no longer dressed as Ladybug and Chat Noir but in normal clothing.

"We're Hugo, Emma and Louis Agreste" added the girl formally dressed as Ladybug. "would you happen to know what year it is? There was this time-travelling akuma and we don't know where we are?"

"Hey Emma, Grandpa looks not old" whispered Hugo who was immediately sshhed by Emma.

"Grandpa?" asked Marinette whilst her mother jumped up in glee.

"I'm going to have grandbabies!"her face was ecstatic while Emma shot Hugo a dirty look.

"Agreste? Adrien?" Marinette asked before fainting into a dead heap. Louis immediately started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up on her bed in confusion thinking that she'd had a wacky dream. At least for 5 minutes then she heard Alya freaking out about Marinette's faint and wanting answers. She walked down to Alya's voice and stated "My children with Adrien from the future turned up because of an akuma in the future" before plonking herself down at the dining table.

"Guurl, this rocks! you're gonna end up with Adrien and some kids. Are you going to tell Adrien?" asked Alya

"No, how can I tell him that we get married and have 3 kids when I can barely form a coherent sentence around him. Besides, what if he isn't interested in me. Not yet, anyway." A scream is heard outside the bakery and Marinette sighs while Alya runs downstairs. "Tikki, spots on!" at least I'll have help battling akumas for a little while anyway.

The akuma is called The Paladin and is intent on destroying all sinners for disrupting her bible study. She aims her bible at Chat Noir when Chat gets tackled out of the way by another Chat Noir screaming "Papa!" while this happens both Ladybugs destroy the akuma and set everything to rights. Leaving a confused Chat Noir being flattened by another Chat Noir.

Marinette as Ladybug sees this and both Emma as Ladybug and her drag their respective Chat Noir's out of there towards the bakery. When they arrive in Marinette's room they drop their respective Chat Noir's and Marinette points to Emma and says "Explain."

"Our dad is your Chat Noir"

"You said your last name was Agreste"

"It is"

"Oh my God, Adrien is Chat Noir. Adrien likes bad puns. I've been ignoring Adrien's flirting" Marinette panics before fainting again.

 **Adrien/ Chat Noir POV**

Ladybug just fainted. Why did she just faint and how did she figure out my identity. Ladybug's earrings start beeping and she detransforms whilst unconscious while 1 of the teenager's goes downstairs.

I detransform and look at Ladybug. whoah it's Marinette. I pick her up and put her on her pink chaise to make her more comfortable. I wonder why she fainted upon discovering who I am. I go to ask as much when her parents come upstairs with a worried teenage girl who looks like a blonde Marinette.

"Hello Adrien dear, have you met your future children with Marinette?" asks Mrs Dupain-Cheng as she stands beside me with a 10 year old boy. He hugs my legs.

"Hello Mrs Dupain-Cheng" I reply automatically/ "Wait, future children?"

"Call me Sabine"

"you're an awesome Dad" states Hugo before Adrien faints.

 **Hugo's POV**

My sister looks at me and mouths "Idiot".

I turn to Grandma and ask if we can meet our Grandpa Agreste - he died before we were born. Grandma nods. "First wait for your parents to wake-up. Then you can visit your Grandfather."


End file.
